When a Branch Falls Naruto Fanfic
by Just a Sim
Summary: This is a loose based Naruto fanfic. The story will follow Naruto verse physics and such, but not the story. This is an alternate universe where anything can and will happen. Being one of the branches of the Hyuuga clan is never a good thing. Add on top of that being the only child born and a girl. High expectations will fall. Can it all work out? Or is there only suffering here?
1. Prolog

The figure of a woman stood just on the other side of the flames that burned through Konohagakure, destroying everything in their path. These were the flames she had started only moments ago by setting fire to the rain of the storm that raged above. She remained motionless, staring as if her thoughts were far away.

This was the moment she had been promised for joining them. This was her revenge against this terrible place and power-lusting people. Watching all her hatred burn, she realized it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Even if they all burned and this village was wiped off the map forever, it would never bring _him_ back. And what would _he_ think of her now? A soft sound, an apology perhaps, passed over her lips. This had been her purpose, even from the very beginning. So, why was she still empty and hurting?

The Hokikage appeared on the other side of the flames, looking upon her. He recoiled as he recognized the face looking back at him. The woman watched him force his features into that stern expression he used to scold children with. But she was no longer a child. She had created this hell intentionally. Still, he would not have the chance to take her in for questioning.

The woman stepped forward, closing her eyes as the flames began to lick at her skin and clothing. This is where it would end because there was no where she could go from here. Now her mind drifted back to the beginning and how she ended up here.

She had always assumed everything spiraled down after _his_ death at her own misguided hands. But perhaps it was before that. Their very meeting could have been the beginning of the end. Or maybe it was the demands of being the only child born within her branch of the Hyuuga clan. Or maybe her path had been set at the very moment of her birth when her mother gave her a name with her dying breath.

Pandora.


	2. Genin – The Beginning of a Team

I don't know why my father hated me. No, perhaps he didn't hate me. Yet, he did not love me; not like a father should love his only daughter. I was never good enough. Not my first steps, not my first smile, not my first words calling to him.

At the young age of only 5, I knew I could not rely on him. He was not a nurturing father. If I wanted something, I had to take it myself. However, the same time I made this realization was the same time he came to his own realization. I was all he had to work with. He would have to make the best of me.

That was the day my training began. That was also the day I found out what pain was. The mark across every branch member's head burned like hell fire until finally I lost consciousness.

As an academy student I had a head start among the other first time students. My father had made sure I knew the basics – and the ground rules. First, no friends. There were people that could be used and those that couldn't. End of story. Second, never settle for second best. My training did not end when school did. It ended when the sun went down; if I was lucky. Third, I was to show no pain, no happiness, no anything. I was to be an emotionless assassin. Pain would not stand in my way, and emotions would only cloud my "prefect" vision. Finally, he was my God. In my naïve world, my father could do no wrong. He had finally shown an interest in me finally. I had to make him proud. There was no excuse. I had to be the best.

By the time graduation came around, I had earned just that title. I was the best in the class. I was the best in the whole school. There were whispers that one day I might even surpass the Hokikage. It was more than my father could have asked for. So, when I was put on the team with the class's worst student, my father demanded I be put on another team.

To this day, I cannot remember their names. It had seemed so insignificant at the time. Now I long to recall those moments with people that could have been my friends if only I had let them. If only I had known then, what I know now. Maybe things would have turned out different. For all of us…

"Pandora! Wait! You can't go on your own." Mimiko was pulling on my arm. I turned back to her, glaring daggers. She was my size as far as height and weight were concerned, but she did not have the control that I did. Her hair was a blue that matched the night sky and her eyes were black. Unlike my eyes, hers could only see the world as it was. However, her bloodline was skill based and held the greatest masters of all weapons. She complimented my hand to hand fighting style perfectly. Not to mention she wasn't put off by my cold demeanor in the slightest.

I yanked my arm free of her grasp, reaching up to tuck some of my short light blonde hair behind my ear. "I can, and I will." I retorted back at her, my colorless eyes narrowing on her in warning.

"But sensei said this was a team building exercise." Mimiko tried to convince me, not even flinching under my glare as some grown men would.

"Not if I have to remain on the same team as him." I could hear the disgust in my own voice. Father would be displeased that I was getting worked up like this. I was forced to take a deep breath to calm my anger.

"Kohaku will get better. We need to help him, not push him away." Always the voice of reason, her eyes pleaded with me to see the potential he had. Looking back at the boy with short dark hair and brown eyes, I could hardly agree. He was at least smart enough to keep his distance from me. His eyes held an apology that he was too afraid to speak. Pathetic. What did such a boy have to offer the likes of me? I turned away once more. "I'm going on my own. I don't have to take orders from someone I could shatter in the blink of an eye." My tone was distant, matter of fact once more. I had no doubt I could best our sensei without much effort.

"Oh, Pandora." Mimiko said softly, but she let me go. Instead she returned to stand next to Kohaku, the boy that was of no use to me. I didn't miss the tears in her eyes. It made no sense to me, but it wasn't something I would linger on.

"Byakugan." I muttered to myself, and the world came alive. Nothing could escape the perfect 360 degree vision of my eyes. The mission was simple. Retrieve the stolen scroll. I began to run, following the marked path. I could see the traps laid along the ground and in the trees. They were child's play to avoid. As I appeared in a clearing, the scroll laid out in the open. It would be difficult to get to with so many traps in the way. So it would take a little more time. As I began to plot out my path, sensei appeared. Well, three copies of him. "Tch." I mutter, seeing these as the simple low level clones they were. One hit would send each away, and it was just that simple to the speed of my gentle fists technique.

So why did I get the feeling that it was all too easy? I searched the area for long moments without moving and barely daring to breath. I caught movement just at the edge of my vision. As I turned to look, the body of Kohaku smacked into me. He flinched as if in pain. I couldn't say it was the greatest feeling in the world to be shoved into the dirt by the idiot. "Get off." I demanded, pushing at his form. That was when I noticed the blood pooling at his back. He had been struck by something.

A feeling passed over me that I had never known. My heart raced as I tried to find the source of what had attacked him. It shot again, movement just in the edge of my vision. I was ready for it this time and knocked it away with a kunai. Mimiko appeared, cutting the trap from the tree and destroying it. She dropped next to Kohaku with a look of worry. "What did you do?" I asked Kohaku coldly. He looked up at me with a grin that barely hid his pain. "It was going to hit you."

I grew angry with his statement. "So you decided to step in and what? Play hero? I didn't need your help." My tone was harsh, but my eyes were locked on the blood that was spreading across his back. My anger was changing to a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't understand. This boy was getting under my skin.

"I know you didn't need or want my help, but we're a team. And teams look out for each other." I could only stare at him as a thought struck me. Maybe, just maybe this boy wasn't as pathetic as I had thought him to be. I didn't know what to say to his words, so I directed the attention back to the mission. "Fine, then we might as well work together to get to the scroll easier."

I bent over Kohaku first to deal with his wound. It would do no good if he bled out here. I pushed up his shirt and used my kunai to open the wound more. I was impressed that he remained silent. With the wound open, I could see the small bead that was stuck in his back. I used my fingers to pull it out, and still he remained silent even as Mimiko looked ill. In my ninja pouch was a small roll of bandages. I wrapped the bandage around his body as many times as it would go, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. This was only a temporary fix. "Try not to move too much. The wrap won't last very long." I told him, careful to keep my tone even. Focusing on work made it easier to ignore the confusion building within me. Why did I care what happened to him? He had jumped in front of the trap foolishly. Mimiko had been able to destroy it after watching it for a moment. He didn't have to do something so stupid, but I felt responsible in a way for his injury.

I looked back to the traps before us. "Mimiko, you go left and I'll take right to meet in the middle. Hit the tree at 4 feet, dead center. We'll come together right above the scroll. There is enough room on the stand for us to put our feet on. If we miss by even a little, it will set off the traps." I explained. Mimiko nodded, showing her understanding of the plan. We took off, matching pace. We hit the trees parallel to one another at exactly the 4 foot mark. Pushing off the tree, we soared into the center of the field. We clasped hands just above the scroll and its stand. We found our marks and held perfectly still for a moment to make sure nothing went wrong.

When nothing happened I bent to pick up the scroll. Mission accomplished. As the clapping seemed to surround us my eyes finally returned to normal. Our sensei appeared from the shadows. "Well done." He told us. Even though he wore a mask I was sure he was grinning at us. It had been his plan all along for us to come together like this. And I had fallen for it. Damn him, but I couldn't help it now. I wanted to help Kohaku. If he was foolish enough to run in and take a hit for someone else, then I had to make him strong enough to take that hit. Otherwise this sinking, knotting feeling in my stomach might never go away.

* * *

Hello, everyone. ^.^ It has been a very long time since I have written. Over the last few years I have taken to rp more than writing alone. Pandora was once one of those rp characters. She has been on my mind a lot lately, so I decided to get her story out. I would love to know what you all think. And if you would like to see pics of Pandora, Mimiko, Kohaku, and even their dear sensei - pm me! I have links, but the way this image manager words it makes me feel nervous about posting pics. . So yeah, ttyl


End file.
